villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
George Harvey
Mr. George Harvey is the main antagonist of the 2002 novel The Lovely Bones by Alice Sebold and its 2009 supernatural drama film adaption of the same name directed by Peter Jackson. He is a rapist and a serial killer who raped and murdered Susie Salmon after he lured her. He was portrayed by Stanley Tucci. Biography Gergore Harvey's background was troubled, in fact he had an abusive father and a manic depressive mother. It is known that Mr. Harvey has murdered a number of girls and women. He always takes a souvenir from each victim. He isolates himself from society and spends much of his time alone. He lived in Norristown, Pennsylvania. After Susie Salmon's murder, he thought he got away with the "perfect crime.", and started to look for more other children to harm and to kill. Susie, while looking down from Heaven on her family and her nemesis, had to choose between her family and vengeance. He also "cleverly" put the body in a safe and dumped it in a hole filled with trash (though he kept a piece of her bracelet). He was forced to move, because Lindsey, Susie's sister, broke into his house, to find evidence in order to learn about the disappearance of her sister. She eventually found it, but was later discovered by a paranoid Mr. Harvey. He ran after he and tried to stop her, but she is too quick and left with the evidence. Harvey realizes that he will be caught if he stays, so he packs up and moves. After being settled down somewhere in New Hampshire, on a wintry night, he tried to tempt a young woman named Clair outside a diner whom he targets as his potential next victim by giving her a ride, but she told him to "piss off" after his annoying and suspicious attempts. He was then shocked since nobody had ever rebuffed him. It was snowing and then all of a sudden, an icicle hanging from a tree branch fell on his shoulder, he winced in pain, then stumbled backwards on a slope and over a ravine, causing him to fall over, break all the bones in his body and die a cold and painful death, ending his killing spree. Personality Mr. Harvey seemed to have been severely mentally disturbed, and he is also very paranoid towards others. Victims Mr. Harvey made quite a few victims over the years. He only targets little girls. The reason why he preferred them is unknown. *Sophie Cichetti - A 49 year-old woman in Pennsylvania. She has been George Harvey's landlady, until after they made love, he smashed her skull in and left her body by a creek in 1960. *Lana Johnson (Leidia Johnson in the novel) - A small child of the age of 6 and the youngest of her family living in Bucks County, Pennsylvania. She died at George Harvey's hands in 1960. In the novel, he lured her into a cave he built inside a hill, while in the film, she was lured into a shack George Harvey had built out of old doors and he killed her in 1960. *Flora Hernandez - A little 8 year-old girl in Delaware. Harvey had only wanted to touch her, but a frightened Flora screamed and he snuffed out her life in 1963. Her body was left to decompose in an old basement. Only her left sock and shoe was ever found, much like in Susie's case. *Jackie Meyer - A young girl in Delaware who has just turned 13. Her body was found in a drainage ditch by the side of the road in 1967. *Leah Fox - A 12 year-old girl in Delaware. He fell asleep on top of her after he raped her and she suffocated. She was already dead when Harvey dumped her corpse in a river in 1969. *Denise Lee Ang (Wendy Richter in the novel) - A teenage girl at the age of 13 in Connecticut who likes to call herself "Holly Golightly", with the name "Holly" she chosen from the movie Breakfast at Tiffany's. She was waiting for her father to close up their shop when she vanished and she both raped and strangled by her kidnapper, George Harvey, in 1971. *Suzanne "Susie" Salmon - A 14 year-old girl and resident of Norristown, Pennsylvania. She was raped and murdered in a dugout Harvey built as a trap under the earthen soil of a cornfield on December 6th, 1973. The spirits of all his victims were present in heaven. Gallery Mr. Harvey.jpg|Mr. Harvey aka Mr. George Harvey. George Harvey.jpg|George Harvey, spying on a couple making out Delusional George Harvey.jpg|The delusional serial killer George Harvey reflects on the suffering of his last victim, Susie Salmon. Harvey's death.jpg|Harvey's body after his death. Trivia *Given Mr. Harvey's apperance at the time of his death, such as his baldness and white hair, his death must have taken place long after Susie's death, likely in the 1980s or 1990s. *14 years after the death of Susie Salmon and later George Harvey, a Norristown couple finds Susie's charm bracelet but never realize its significance. *Ralph Cichetti, Sophie Cichetti’s son, tells Hal Heckler, brother of Lindsey Salmon's boyfriend Samuel, that he thinks his mother was killed by a boarder who made dollhouses; Hal connects this to Susie’s murderer. Category:Rapists Category:Serial Killers Category:Pedophiles Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Stalkers Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Male Villains Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Villains Category:Kidnapper